Tithi's A Girl!
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Time has past since the defeat of Nemesis, the Demon of Destruction. However, there is one more secret left to be discovered. The Bladers soon learn that Tithi is a girl! This seems to affect Yu the most of all. Can Tsubasa shed some light on this situation?


_**A/N:**__** Taken straight from the Beyblade Wiki: **_"Many fans originally thought Tithi was a female, but it's now proven Tithi is a male." _**Once again, the Japanese have succeeded in making a male character as feminine as possible. WHY?! And Tithi has to be the worst offender. It's not so much as she's feminine, she just screams "cute little girl." She's wearing a dress, has purple hair, pig tails, and that HIGH voice! You know what, Japan, you should have just made Tithi a girl. It would have actually worked better! And you know what, in my Head-cannon Tithi is a girl. I'm sorry, but I can't accept that Tithi is male, it just doesn't sit right with me. But, we're all free to our own Head-cannons. However, for those who either share my Head-canon or just like a cute humorous story, here's an Alternate Universe Fanfic where Tithi turns out to be a girl to the main characters shock. And as for Yu. . . .**_

_**(By the way, this happens after Nemesis is defeated. I'm not sure if Tithi and the other Solar System Bladers pull a heroics sacrifice. Hopefully they don't, but this is Alternate Universe so it doesn't matter.)**_

**Tithi's a Girl!?**

Some time had passed since the defeat of Nemesis, the Demon of Destruction, and now all the Bladers had time to relax ans enjoy some peace. At the time, some of the Bladers were chilling in Japan at a mall.

Madoka had just taken care of business in the girl's bathroom and was washing her hand. Behind her she heard a stall open and someone walk next to her to was her hands. Madoka took a side-glance to see Tithi washing her hands. Madoka looked back down at her hands and continued to wash them. However, she suddenly froze solid, and slowly looked back at Tithi.

Tithi smiled back and waved a soapy hand.

"Tithi?" Madoka said in shock.

"Yep!"

"What are you doing in her?!" Madoka hissed.

Tithi cocked her head in confusion, "Uh. . .washing my hands?"

Madoka looked around nervously, "No! I mean. . .well. . ._this is the girl's bathroom!"_

Tithi nodded slowly, "Yeeeaaaaaah, I know. Where else would I go?"

Madoka blinked a few times and said, "Oh. . .my. . .well. . ."

Madoka then let out a strangled laugh and then ran towards the door. Before leaving, she grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands as she ran through the door.

Tithi blinked.

"She's weird. . ."

* * *

Tsubasa, Ginga, Yu, and Kenta were just leaving an arcade. Tithi had left to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago, and coincidentally, Madoka heft the need to go a moment after. The group decided to wait outside for their friends to return.

"Not bad, Kenta! Good job with the high score!" Ginga said.

Kenta chuckled, "Ha-ha! It was nothing, Ginga!"

Yu laughed aloud and said, "Well, Tithi sure did take you down, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa smiled and shrugged, "Well, I'd rather stick to Bey Battles, anyway."

Suddenly, Madoka ran over to them in a hurry. However, is she tripped and landed down hard.

"Madoka! Are you okay!" Ginga said in concern as the group ran over to her.

Tsubasa helped Madoka to her feet, who was huffing and puffing out of breath.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Tsubasa said.

"It's. . .Tithi. . ." Madoka gasped.

"What!? What happened? Is he alright?" Yu asked in concern.

Madoka shook her head, "No! Not-."

"What?! He's not okay?" Yu gasped in shock, "Is he in trouble? Is he hurt? Wha-?"

"No-no-no! Tithi's alright!" Madoka shouted, then she took a deep breath and said, "It's just that. . .Tithi's not a _'he'_."

Everyone stared at Madoka in silence.

"What?" Kenta said quietly.

Madoka nodded and said, "Tithi's a girl."

. . . .

Yu exploded in laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Very funny _Madoccio_! Very funny!" Yu said, "You gotta do better than that to trick me!"

"I'm not joking!" Madoka shouted, "She was in the girl's bathroom!"

"What!" Yu shouted with a shocked Anime facial expression.

"Are you sure?" Ginga asked.

Madoka huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Well, I certainly wasn't in the boy's bathroom."

Tsubasa thought for a moment, "Well. . .let's think about this. Tithi never said she was a boy."

"He never said he was a girl either!" Yu shouted.

"Wait a minute, Yu," Kenta said, "Think about it. Think about how Tithi acts, how she looks, everything about her."

"Uhhh. . ." Yu said, and he stopped to think for a bit. Yu thought about her size, her voice, her name, her clothing, her hairstyle. . .

Then he realized how shy Tithi was when they first met, and how scared Tithi was when Kioya attacked and demanded a battle. . .how he had felt the need to protect Tithi and rushed to protect her . . .

"Oh my gosh. . ." Yu said.

"HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turned to see Tithi running towards the group.

Yu stared at the approaching Blader, his stomach beginning to churn as he began to notice things about Tithi he hadn't noticed before. . .

"Hey Madoka," Tithi said, "Are you feeling alright? You seemed kinda wacky back there!"

Madoka smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay now. Don't worry about it."

Tithi shrugged, "Hey, just helping a fellow girl out!"

As Tithi laughed happily, everyone else exchanged nervous glances.

"Hey Yu! Let's have a battle!" Tithi said with a smile.

Yu looked around nervously, "Um. . .um. . .er. . .no. . .I gotta go. . .bye!"

Yu turned quickly, but he was stopped when he felt Tithi grab him by his shirt.

"Huh? Why not? I like battling with you! It's so much fun! I wanna battle forever and ever and-."

"Tithi, no! I'm busy! Leave me alone!" Yu shouted as he wrenched himself free, running through the mall as fast as he could.

Tithi just stood and watched Yu go. She blinked her wide eyes, and her cheerful disposition drained from her.

The group looked at Tithi, surprised at her uncharacteristically somber attitude.

"Uh, Tithi," Kenta said, approaching Tithi gently and sympathetically, "I could battle with you if you want."

Tithi shook her held and held it low, "No. . . .I don't feel like battling anymore. . ."

Madoka actually let out a gasp.

Tithi turned slowly and walked off.

"Tithi-," Ginga said.

"Let her go," Tsubasa said seriously as he folded his arms.

"Tsubasa. . ." Ginga said.

"She wants to be alone," Tsubasa said. He then turned to go in the direction Yu went off in. "Just let me talk to Yu for a moment."

_"Tithi. . ." _Ginfa thought, _"Did you mean that you can't feel the urge to battle right now. . .or do you mean you don't want to battle anymore period?"_

* * *

Yu leaned against the outside wall, breathing heavily.

_Why! Why is this happening! I'm Tithi's best friend! But she's a girl! A cute girl! . . . wait. . .did I just- Arrrrgh!_

Yu pounded on the wall.

"How is hitting a wall going to help you?"

Yu turned to see Tsubasa behind him.

"Leave me alone, Tsubasa. I've got my own problems right now," Yu said.

Tsubasa didn't leave, and he said, "Well, I thought Tithi was your friend."

"She is!" Yu said, but then he turned away and said, "But, it's just that, all this time I thought she was a girl."

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know!" Yu shouted, then he face palmed hard and moaned, "Ugh! I just. . .feel weird. . .I don't know."

"You don't _like_ her. . .do you?" Tsubasa asked with curiosity.

"NO!" Yu shouted.

Tsubasa glared at Yu, _hard._

"Uh. . .Tsubasa?" Yu asked nervously.

"_Battle, Yu,"_ Tsubasa said sternly.

* * *

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"_Let it rip!"_

Yu's Libra collided with Tsubasa' within the one of the public Bey stadiums outside the mall.

"There's only one way to get through to you, and that's through battle!" Tsubasa shouted, "Go Eagle!"

Eagle clashed hard against Libra, knocking it back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tsubasa!" Yu said, "But I'm really not in the mood to battle right now! So, let's do this quick! Libra! _**Special Move! SONIC**_** WAVE!**"

Libra shot out a burst of light that shot up in aa huge column. Eagle struggled against the force that was pulling it in.

"This is just like how you feel, isn't it?" Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"The whole time you were close to Tithi, and you still wanna be close. But now that you know she's girl, you're all confused, so you put up defenses to try to hold yourself back!" Tsusbasa shouted.

Eagle used a burst of speed to escape the force and zoom up the stadium wall. Is used it as a ramp to take to sky.

"But don't you see! This barrier us hurting both you and Tithi! You have to break down the barrier and look straight at your own feelings and take them for what they are!"

Eagle turned in mid air as its spirit burst out of it and faced the Sonic Wave.

"_**Special Move! SHINING TORNADO**_** BUSTER!"**Tsubasa shouted.

Eagle spun round and round, turning into a giant tornado, and slammed into Libra's Sonic Wave. The two attacks clashed hard, and there was a huge blast that shattered Libra's special move.

Libra was knocked back and bit and wobbled a bit. Eagle landed hard a few feet away from Libra and began circling it.

Yu was completely shocked, but then he nodded seriously. He held out his hand and Libra returned to him. Tsubasa did the same with his Bey.

"You're right," Yu said, "I am holding myself back. But I don't know why."

"It's because there's still a part of oyu that see Tithi as a boy," Tsubasa said, "So when you feel that you like her, you get hit by the shame and disgrace of being. . ._un-straight,_" Tsubasa said carefully.

"Ewww..." Yu moaned.

"But the one thing you're overlooking, is that Tithi _is a girl._ That's why you had a tiny bit of feeling for her on the day you tow first met. You _somehow knew_ that Tithi was a cute girl you liked, but you thought that the Legendary Bladers all had to be boys, which blocked your feelings. Now that you know she's a girl, you're starting to check her out as girl. Listen to me, Yu, you are completely straight. Tithi's a girl, you're a boy, and you've got a crush on that girl. But until you accept her as a girl, you're still going to have this uncomfortable feelings."

"You're right, and I think I finally have accepted her as girl!" Yu said, "And now I _really_ want her to be my. . .girl friend. . ." Yu blushed deeply around the cheeks, "But that's another problem. How am I supposed to do that. Now that I know I like her, I'll be so nervous around her I won't be able to talk straight."

Tsubasa shook his head, "You're going about this the wrong way, Yu. Don't just walk up to her and tell her you've got a crush on her. Just keep doing what you've been doing, being her friend. Give it some time, and everything else will follow naturally. Especially if Tithi starts liking you back, and I really think she does."

Yu sighed, "I don't know. . ."

Tsubasa shrugged, "Fine, have it your way." Tsubasa turned to leave and walked a few steps, but then he stopped and added, "Oh yeah, and I'd check up on Tithi right now if I were you. She seemed on the verge of tears."

"WHAT!?" Yu gasped.

Tsubasa didn't reply, and continued to walk off, leaving Yu alone to decide on what to do.

* * *

Tithi stood in the Bey park she and Yu would always battle at. Tithi stared at the opposite side of on the stadiums, imagining that Yu was standing there, smiling, ready to battle. . .

Tithi's eye began to moisten. She sniffed and wiped her nose with her poncho.

_"Maybe Yu. . .doesn't like me anymore?" _

That thought alone was enough to break her down. She sobbed quietly as tears began to fall.

"Tithi? Is that you?"

Tithi looked up to see Yu running towards her. He stopped when she got a good luck at her face.

"Tithi. . ." Yu said in shock, "You're crying. . ."

Tithi turned away and covered her face with her forearm. She continued sobbing brokenly. She stood like that for a moment, until she felt Yu take her in a soft hug.

"I'm sorry, Tithi. I'm so, so sorry," Yu said with all his heart.

Tithi was shocked at what was happening, and stood still in his embrace. Yu stopped the hug and looked at her. She had stopped crying, but still looked a little sad.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked gently.

Tithi nodded slowly, "Yeah. . .but. . .why did you run away from me? Aren't we. . .still best friends?" she asked softly.

Yu's stomach churned. He was hoping she wouldn't ask, but she couldn't lie to her now.

Yu took a deep breath and said, "Tithi. . .until Madoka saw you in the girls room, we all thought that. . .you were a boy."

Tithi's eyes widened in surprise.

Yu gulped as his heart began beating fast, and began talking extra fast, "And I just got so nervous cause you were a girl and we were already good friends but all this time I thought you were a boy but now I know you're a girl and I don't hang around girls that much and what if I do something that a girl wouldn't like and-."

Yu was cut off by Tithi's sudden reaction: uproarious laughter.

Yu stared at Tithi as she felt backwards and laughed while sitting up on the ground. Her hair shook as she convulsed with adorable laughter that sounded so pretty to Yu's ears.

"Y-y-you thought that I was-," Tithi gasped out, then she went back into laughing.

Yu soon found Tithi's laughter to be infectious. Before long, he was chuckling, the laughing, then completely cracking up as much as Tithi.

The pair of children soon got over their laughter and sat side by side on the ground, breathing heavily to restore their spent oxygen supply.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Yu asked.

Tithi nodded, "Sure, Yu!"

"You aren't mad that we all thought. . .well."

Tithi shook her head, "Nah! Forget it! not everyone can be as sharp as me!"

Yu chuckled and said, "But really, Tithi. I wanna make it up to you! Just name it, and I'll do it!"

Tithi smiled, "Anything?"

Yu nodded, "Anything!"

"Really?"

Yu laughed, "Really, Tithi!"

Tithi cheered and suddenly hugged Yu in the tightest hug he could imagine. His face instantly went red from the contact, and he found himself wishing that they could stay that way for an hour or two.

Tithi released Yu and said, "Okay! Part 1! Let's have really, really, _really_ long battle!"

Yu jumped up and said, "Sure thing, Tithi! Let's go!"

* * *

A while later; Tsubasa, Ginga, Kenta, and Madoka were sitting in a diner, waiting for their food.

"So, do you think things are better between Yu and Tithi now?" Ginga asked.

"I think so," Tsubasa said, "I was able to get through to him through battle, the way all Bladers communicate."

"It sure was nice of you to help Yu like that," Kenta said.

Tsubasa smiled, "Well, I couldn't do nothing. Yu and I have been friends for quite a while. After all, he helped me to defeat the Dark Power."

Madoka suddenly gasped and said in a loud whisper, "Oh my gosh! Check out 3 o'clock!"

Everyone turned to see Tithi and Yu sitting at a table on the opposite side of the diner. Both had smile on their faces and seemed to emanate a cheerful aura.

"Alright, Tithi! What'll ya have?" Yu asked.

"Hmmm. I'm actually not that hungry. I think I'll just have a desert!"

"Okay, sounds good. Which one!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! The extra large chocolate shake!"

"Uh. . .isn't that too big for you?"

Tithi laughed and said, "I know, silly! I actually, heh-heh, wanted to share it with you. . ."

Yu blushed, "Aw, gee. Okay! Let's do it!"

"Yay!"

The group watched silently as the pair laughed and began talking about various topics, perfectly content in each others company.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet!" Madoka said.

Kenta shrugged and grinned, "Yeah, I guess it is."

The waiter came to their table and plasced their orders in front of them.

"Speaking of love," Gigna said as the waiter placed a hamburger in front of him. Ginga picked up the burger and smiled, "Come over here, beautiful!"

Everyone had to laugh.

**The End**

**_A/N:  
I might make more one shot featuring on Tithi's and Yu's relationship, but that may not be for a while! I've got Keldeo the Critic to write!  
_**

**_This is Matthais Unidostres signing off!_**


End file.
